1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drive mechanism and more specifically it relates to a mobile tower drive system for efficiently attaching a removable drive system to a scaffolding unit and driving the scaffolding unit from the work platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Scaffolding units have been in use for years and are utilized to access structures or objects of various heights above the floor surface. It is generally necessary, when using a scaffolding unit, to move the scaffolding unit from time-to-time to access different areas. Various methods have been utilized to move the scaffolding unit.
One method is to use an automated drive system built into the scaffolding unit. A problem with these units are that the automated or powered built-in control typically drastically increases the cost of the scaffolding unit as well as the size of the scaffolding unit which may be disadvantageous for smaller applications.
Another method of moving the scaffolding is to physically climb down the scaffolding each time it is desired to move the scaffolding. For obvious reasons, this method can be tedious and tiresome. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved mobile tower drive system for efficiently attaching a removable drive system to a scaffolding unit and driving the scaffolding unit from the work platform.